jqdbfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragons of Ashida
Dragons of Ashida is the 14th episode of Jonny Quest in Season 1. Plot The episode begins in an Asian island when a local (or native) is seen running in the jungle from something or someone chasing him. He shortly stops next to a tree to catch his breath as he speaks Japanese, while terrified. Loud roars can be heard. Then it reveals two large lizard-like monsters that resemble Komodo dragons with spikes like an iguana. They are in collars and leashes. A large, muscular man with a pirate-like eye patch on his left eye name Sumi is the one who is holding the two giant reptiles. The local speaks in Japanese again as he starts running again. Sumi laughs evilly as the local finds a cave, which leads to a cliff. The two dragons see the local as Sumi releases them for the dragons to go after him! The local jumps off the cliff as he lands in the sea. He doesn't realized he was being watched by an evil scientist named Dr. Ashida, who was using binoculars. "Stupid fool!" said Ashida. "He let him escape. I shall have to teach him a lesson." Meanwhile, the local is seen clinging on a fallen log and he sees the Quests' schooner. He calls for help as Bandit is seen on the ship and hears his shouting. Jonny and Hadji are seen playing chess. Bandit tries to get their attention as he reveals the local is shouting for help. Later, the protagonists got the local on board. When Dr. Quest asked why they shouldn't go to the island, the terrified local told them that there are big dragons on the island. Jonny was impressed that the local mentioned dragons and Dr. Quest knew that these mythical beasts breathe fire, but then he asked the local if they were big lizards. The local confirmed that they are big before Race asked why they still can't get on shore. The local then told him that Dr. Ashida is a bad man. Dr. Quest explained that Ashida is a most respected scientist and very, well known for his zoological work. While the Quests head to shore, they let the local stay on their schooner for safety, which he thanks them for that. At Ashida's palace, Ashida is seen hitting Sumi approximately four times with his cane. He warns Sumi if he disobeys his orders again, he'll feed him to his pets. "You may rise, great, fat fool," he said. Later, a servant named Himoki tells Ashida that Dr. Quest has arrived. The evil scientist then tells his servant to show him in and be quick about it. Soon, Jonny and Hadji are seen having drinks, while Bandit is having some snacks. Dr. Quest and Race are seen with Ashida. While the two are having tea, Ashida tells them that he called island the Ashida, which he told them that he owns it. Later, he shows them his science lab, where he shows formulas and Dr. Quest asked why the native wouldn't be afraid of him. Ashida said none, unless he's "run amok". Quest then told him that the native spoke of dragons. Ashida said that he owns the dragons before he demonstrates how his experiments began with as he demonstrates a Tobura lizard (a small, fictional version of the Komodo dragon), which makes Bandit bark. Benton then told him to quit barking. When Ashida asked if he recognized the species he's holding, Dr. Quest confirmed it is the Tobura lizard. Ashida explained that the Tobura lizard was endangered of becoming extinct when he arrived on the island 20 years ago. Bandit growls as Jonny tells him to stop. As Ashida puts the Tobura lizard back in its cage, he shows the next one that has the same Tobura lizard, which appears to be four feet. He explains that it looks different and larger now after two generations of gene control. He tells Quest to watch as he pokes his cane in the cage and the wild lizard takes a bite out of it, which Race thinks he's a charming fella. The next demonstration shows his crowning glory. He reveals larger Ashida dragons, which have to be kept in pits, because he doesn't have cages big enough. Dr. Quest finds it incredible that the dragon is as big as a crocodile. Ashida estimated that the dragon's length is 14 feet, 7 inches from nose to tail. He then explained to Quest that if any species can bet said to owe its existence to an outside source, then the Ashida dragon owes its life to him as he chuckles evilly. When Jonny foolishly asked what the dragons eat, Ashida said they would eat him (if he lets them). When Bandit growls at that comment, Ashida teased him that Bandit would be a great delicacy for them, which makes Bandit terrified and hide. As Ashida reveals a dragon next to two bones, he reveals that they're flesh-eaters, and cannibalistic as well. There is only one man who can control them. He claps his hands as he summons Sumi. When Sumi arrives, Hadji thought he is the Cyclops of all. Ashida explained Sumi is the keeper of his dragons and champion wrestler in all the world. He claimed that Sumi has never been defeated, and Race wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley. Sumi is seen pointing left, which makes one of the Ashida dragons go to the direction he's pointing at. Ashida confirmed that the dragons are not sensitive to him and they don't mind his "ugliness". When Dr. Quest asked Ashida if the native (that swam to their schooner) and his tribe will be dragon worshippers by any chance, Ashida said that the natives on his island worship Kamatomo, a dragon effigy. That was before he took over. He claims he gave them a new god and now they worship him. He then laughs evilly. Later, Ashida then announced a contest, which is his survival pit. He surely thought Quest wouldn't think his dragons grew to their present size by accident. He explains that in nature, only the strong survives as he said he gives nature a helping hand as he chuckles evilly. When Quest asked if he pit one beast against another, Ashida claimed it is. He said that the victor devours the vanquished. When Race asked him if he's going to make a couple of them bite now, Ashida said yes and "it's not a question of making them fight". Ashida said that the dragons know no other way of life. He said it's all in the interest of science any way, then he laughs evilly. When Sumi is seen pointing left for one of the dragons to fight another, Dr. Quest said he doesn't approve this as he tells Race and the boys to leave. Ashida then said if they cannot stand it, they shall postpone the duel. He then tells Sumi to stop the dragon fight. Sumi then sends the dragons back to their cells. Ashida said that he and Sumi have a different perspective and that he and Sumi feel the same way, whether its four-footed or two-legged. He said only the strong survive, and this is why he workout Sumi every day, such as judo and karate. Sumi retired and defeated in over a thousand pounds. He said Sumi calls him his finest pupil before saying it is too bad that the Quests don't know his way of fighting. Race, however, understands it, which lead Ashida to have a match, but he warns him that he is a most expert. Race thought he isn't serious as he tells him he outweighs him by 20 lbs. Ashida said their bigness means very little in judo, and thought it would be interesting to face someone other than Sumi. He then tells him to be prepared. Both Race and Ashida are in judo outfits as they both bow. When Race said if they want to get this far and about to finish his sentence, Ashida quickly hits him on his head with a karate chop. Jonny yelled that it wasn't fair as Bandit barks. Ashida said that some of his moves may seem to be unorthodox than them as he tries to kick Race, but he quickly grabs Ashida's leg. He then tosses Ashida, which makes him fall. When Quest said it was enough, Race agreed, but Ashida disagrees as he quickly grabs Race by the neck with his arm. He said that they will stop then he's ready, which Race said he wishes as he grabs Ashida's arm and throws him to a table and chair (which also breaks a vase). When Race asked if they can call this thing off now, Ashida told Race he won. Ashida said he had never been defeated in judo before. He then calls Himoki over to sends the protagonists to their rooms and dinner will be served in one hour, which Himoki bows in respect. Later, Quest is seen on a balcony of his room. He told Race and the boys that he planned to stay here several days, but decided to leave. He explained that Ashida has changed radically from than he knew from before. Race agrees, since he said Ashida's flipped his wig. Dr. Quest agrees and said Ashida is becoming a dangerous man and one authority should be made aware of. When Hadji asked when do they leave, Race said the should leave right now, which Dr. Quest agrees. As they head to exit downstairs quietly, they hear strange growls. A dragon is watching them as if it were a watchdog. As they quietly continue to leave, they still hear the noise. Race then spotted a dragon and quickly tells everyone to get to the trees. As the dragon chases them, it tries to catch the boys. Then another dragon attacks Race and Dr. Quest, while another one watches. Ashida has caught them red handed as he tells Sumi to call the dragons back. Sumi then sends the dragons away. Jonny and Hadji are seen sliding down a vine as Bandit is seen growling at Ashida. Race then told Ashida that the dragons make good watchdogs. Ashida thinks it was thoughtful of him to say that and he said Sumi releases a dozen or two. As the two scientists get off the tree, Ashida makes a deal if Race can stand up to Sumi, they can leave. Back in Ashida's lair, Ashida tells Sumi to not make a mistake and have their superiors wiped off their faces, while the Quest doesn't want Race to get in battle or he'll die. Race doesn't have a choice, so he has to do it and if Sumi doesn't kill him, Ashida will. The battle begins. Sumi charges and squeezes Race as he picks up and tosses him on the floor. He picks up Race again and then throws him again. Dr. Quest then told Ashida to call off his man. Sumi jumps to crush Race, but he manages to move away as Sumi lands on his rear-end. He then tries to jump on Race, but he grabs Sumi and tosses him. Sumi gets up and charges, but Race flips as the villain crashes into a wall. Ashida then tells Sumi to kill him. Sumi gets out of the hole of the wall and charges. Race then charges as he knocks down Sumi with head charge. Race then charges at he pins Sumi on the floor and grabs his left arm. He forces Sumi to surrender, but Ashida told him he won't as he said that Sumi will know what will happen if he did. Race then continues to tell Sumi to surrender. Sumi was unable to overcome Race's fighting skill and finally surrenders. Dr. Quest, the boys, and Bandit were proud of Race for being magnificent to defeat Sumi. As they proceed to leave, Dr. Ashida takes a gun out to gunpoint at them. He then tells Himoki to pull the trap. Himoki then pulls a rope as the protagonists fall in a trapdoor. Ashida laughs evilly (which sounds like Sumi's laugh). In a dungeon, Jonny asked what can they do, but Race they wait, since there's nothing they can do. Bandit then sees the door and it's open! When they proceed to leave, Dr. Quest told them to hold on. When he asked Race if it's a trap, he also thinks it is as Ashida will send his lizards on them. He said that he will stall them long enough for him and the boys to head to the cliffs to head in the water and get to their schooner. As Jonny checks outside, it seems to be all clear. When Race told them to quiet down, he believes Ashida will send Sumi and the dragons after him, which will give Quest and the boys the chance. Then, Dr. Quest hears the growls and roars from the lizards. Sumi is seen with two Ashida dragons! The heroes quickly run and stop for a while. Dr. Quest and Race wish each other good luck. "Hey! Over here, fatso!" yelled Race to Sumi. As he runs, Sumi and the dragons continue to chase him. Race gets on a thick branch of a tree. Sumi and the dragons don't realize they're going the wrong way, until they heard Race. "Hey, you! You're going the wrong way, ugly!" Race yelled. Sumi shakes his fist as Race gets on a vine and swings down. Sumi then releases the dragons as Race tries to find a way to fight something with. He then sees a large rock on a tall cliff. "You are way off, but you're getting warm!" Race yelled, who is on top of the cliff behind the boulder. As Sumi sends one of the dragons after him, Race quickly pushes the rock. The dragon roars as the boulder slides down and crushes the dragon to death. "One down, one to go," said Race as he is seen running from Sumi and the remaining dragon. He heads to the same cave where the cliff is. He can see the schooner from here, which is a beautiful sight. As Sumi sends the remaining dragon, he laughs evilly. Race then jumps as he grabs a thick branch above and the dragon nearly has him. The dragon falls off the cliff as it falls hundreds of feet. Instead of landing in the sea, the dragon falls right on the shore, killing it. Sumi then tries to get Race for having the dragon killed. Race told Sumi that he's sorry that he can't stay as he jumps off the cliff and he lands in the water to escape. Sumi yells angrily as he shakes his fist. Back at Ashida's lair, Ashida is angry at Sumi for his failure. "So, you let them get away. I warned you what I would do. Kneel, you stupid ox, and take your punishment," Ashida said with anger. Sumi is fed up of Ashida's orders and mistreating him. He then grabs Ashida and lifts him up. "Sumi, do as I say! Put me down! Do you hear me Sumi?! Put me down!" yelled Ashida. Sumi heads to Ashida's crown glory to the pit where three dragons remained. "I'll have you fed to the dragons! Stop!" he yelled as Sumi laughs evilly and a dragon sees Sumi about to feed him. The dragon roars happily that he and his comrades will finally have a good meal out of their creator. "I warn you! I'll... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Ashida as Sumi throws him into the pit. Sumi watches the three dragons charging at Ashida. The dragons maul Ashida to death and eat him (which remains unseen). The next day, the heroes are seen on their schooner. Dr. Quest and the others owe Race their lives for saving them. Race said that they were lucky and from now one, he'd rather leave the dragon slaying to St. George. When Jonny asked his father how long will Ashida can get away with this crazy stuff, Dr. Quest wasn't sure, though he said things will always seem to even up. He said he has a hunch that the Ashida dragons might even take care of him one day. He'll pay for his crimes one way or another. However, they don't realize Ashida is already dead. An Ashida dragon is seen roaming free on the island as he watches the heroes leaving on their schooner. The dragon then roars happily at the viewers. THE END Trivia *The Ashida dragons also appear in the intro of Jonny Quest. However, one is shown to be yellowish-green and the other is shown to be olive green. *When Dr. Quest said, "He uh... spoke of dragons," his voice had Race's. *The Ashida dragons also appear in an episode of Billy and Mandy where they are seen roaring when Billy took the skull. The roars weren't reused, but they were used by monster roars used from some monsters from the Scooby-Doo franchise (such as Gator Ghoul and the Mantis).